


The Empty Didn't Come - 14x08 Coda

by Emi_theSassiestSousa



Series: Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x08 coda, Cas's Deal, M/M, The Empty, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_theSassiestSousa/pseuds/Emi_theSassiestSousa
Summary: Ending Tags from the original Tumblr post:#Jack immediately tells them about the Deal #then Dean storms into the Empty to save his Cas #and they all live happily ever afterWhich boy, that would be an adventure to write, but I'm a one WIP kinda gal, and my current series"A Change is Gonna Come"is epic-length enough as it is, :) I'll tuck this in my Plot Bunny Coral for now.





	The Empty Didn't Come - 14x08 Coda

The Empty didn’t come after the Big Confession.

The Empty didn’t come after their First Kiss.

The Empty didn’t come after their First Time.

The Empty didn’t come when they got married.

Cas didn’t understand, but after years of waiting, nothing had happened.

 

And Cas forgot.

 

He forgot the specifics of the Deal. He forgot what the Empty had really said.

So when Cas looked out into the kitchen one morning, at his family enjoying breakfast together, he thought nothing of it when he absently mused, “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

 

At least the Empty was kind enough to leave his coat on the floor for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending Tags from the original Tumblr post:  
> #Jack immediately tells them about the Deal #then Dean storms into the Empty to save his Cas #and they all live happily ever after  
> Which boy, that would be an adventure to write, but I'm a one WIP kinda gal, and my current series ["A Change is Gonna Come"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/987315) is epic-length enough as it is, :) I'll tuck this in my Plot Bunny Coral for now.


End file.
